Motels
by MizzCherryBottomx3
Summary: What The Title Says. Various Oneshots. Troyella.


_**Motels :**_

_**Get Along With You**_

--

Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Troy Bolton and Gabriella had all just been along to a concert. Chad got four tickets for his 19th birthday, he invited his best friend, Troy. Meaning he had two left, one for his girlfriend Taylor, and decided that Taylor could invite her best friend Gabriella. Problem; Troy and Gabriella did NOT get along! Gabriella called Troy the 'lunkhead basketball boy' and Troy referred to Gabriella as 'the freaky math girl'.

''Dude, what we gonna do ?'' Chad complained, looking down both ends of the road.

''Wha'd 'ya mean ?'' Troy asked confused.

''It's one in the mornin' and there's no cabs!'' he stated, looking at Troy sighing. Troy sighed agreevated.

''Well, '' Taylor began, the three teens looked at her, ''There is a motel over the road.'' Taylor said shrugging, pointing out to a motel not that far away.

--

''Remind me why the hell did i come on this trip again ?'' Gabriella asked annoyed. Chad and Taylor were over at the 'receptionnist' 's desk.

'' 'Cause you thought it would be fun..'' Troy said bored.

Gabriella glared at him, ''I didn't actually want an answer!''

''I'm just trying to make it less awkard between us, can we just forget the fact that i cheated on your second nest friend ?'' Troy tried. He wanted to put this behind them, maybe even be friends. But, Gabriella wasn't exactly making it easy for him.

''Whatever!''

Taylor walked over to the two followed by Chad, ''Well..''

''Yeah..'' they both wanted to hear the rest..

''There's only two rooms available.'' Chad said, ''Here's your guys keys, we'll see 'ya in the mornin'..'' Chad said quickly, handing them their keys before rushing off to his room followed by Taylor.

Troy looked down shocked at the set of keys, presently in the palm of his hand. Gabriella went wide eyed.

''They can't seriously expect me to share a room with you.'' Gabriella said unbelieving. She would definately have to kill those two!

''Well while your pestering, i'm checking out the room.'' Troy said, throwing the keys up in his hand and catching them again, before heading off to their room.

Gabriella sighed, after a few seconds she decided to see what this place had to offer, walking outside.

There was a pool, clear blue floating inside, aswell with a few leaves and such.

She sat down by the side of it on one of the white plastic sun chairs.

Gabriella closed her eyes, hoping to find some peace. She found it, and rested herself in the chair, but finding herself getting cold.

She admired her surroundings for a while, before hearing the back gate open. It shrieched, and she could hardly cut out the person who was coming over to join her.

''Hey..'' Troy said, sitting down on the chair next to hers, sideways and facing her.

Gabriella moved from her position, so she was sat diagonaly, ''Hi..'' she said coldly.

''Found this in the room, thought you might want it.'' Troy said, leaning forward and handing her a blanket.

''Thanks, what for though ?'' she asked confused.

''Didn't want you to get cold, and guessing you wouldn't be coming into the room. So there.'' he said, looking down.

Gabriella just nodded, looking down also. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, ''Why did you cheat on her ?'' she asked curiously.

Troy looked up at her sadly, ''I was going through a rough patch, my dad had just died, i was lost. It didn't help when you started cutting me out.''

''I'm sorry, i should've at least given you time to explain..'' Gabriella apologized.

''It's okay, it's the past now anyway..'' Troy said sadly, looking down. He looked up, ''Okay, i'll be in the room.'' ''Just so you know i'm okay that i might have totally ruined my chance of being with you. I'll stop annoying you, stop trying to make you want me, when it's obvious that you don't.. '' Troy said, before walking off.

Gabriella looked down at the keys he passed her when he did so the blanket, _He's changed, and it's freezing. Just give it five minutes.._

A few minutes later Gabriella rose from the deck chair, and began to make her way around the fron of all the small rooms.

She found number seven, as the number was written on the key. Gabriella turned the key in the lock. She opened the door to find a queen size bed in the room. She saw Troy fast asleep on one side, she placed the blanket on the table. Aswell as the keys, before taking a deep breath. _You can do this.._she encouraged herself.

She lay down on the other side, but had to stay close to Troy, to not fall off the bed. She closed her eyes, and relaxed in the peace, and the company of the person she was newly sharing a bed with.


End file.
